El secreto del más mentiroso
by duduandnana
Summary: Ella le volvía loco, lo cual, difícilmente se podía ver. Porque claro, era un secreto, ¿y él? Él era el más mentiroso.  Hasta que pudo cambiarlo. CXD
1. Capitulo 1

_¡Hola chicos y chicas del mundo del fanfic! Soy un poco nueva en esto—mi primer fic._

_Me pueden llamar DuNa, una especie de abreviación de mi nombre de usuario 'duduandnana'…por favor no me llamen Tuna, por qué no, este nombre no es inspirado en el atún._

_De igual manera, la idea de este fic es un poco típica en esta pareja, la de Courtney y Duncan, así que no creo que sea difícil de entender. Tiene sus excepciones en cuanto a típico, asi que por favor lean._

_El secreto del mas mentiroso es mi creación, sus personajes, no tanto, estos pertenecen a Isla del drama y el resto de sus series._

_Quiero llorar cada vez que me acuerdo_

_Bueno, a la historia!_

**00oo00**

**El secreto del más mentiroso**

**Capitulo 1**

Sus ojos escanearon el cuerpo del objeto de su afección, su ceja subió de manera engreída mientras se sentaba en la silla más apartada de la clase; atrás y hacia la izquierda, una esquina donde nadie trataba de notar pues, ¿a quién le agradaría ver los animales disecados del colegio en la vitrina que se paraba justo en la pared de atrás?

Sin embargo, incluso mientras se sentaba y ajustaba sus útiles para la clase sobre la mesa enfrente de él, sus ojos nunca abandonaron a la joven que miraba con irritación hacia el tablero, sus perfectas uñas golpeando su pupitre (primera fila y a la derecha) impacientemente.

Si no fuera porque él trataba el ser invisible a la clase, se estaría riendo de la furia que la pequeña morena prácticamente escupía de su propia piel.

Tanto se podía esperar de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, Courtney Mann.

Muy probablemente estaba furiosa por la tardanza del profesor, eso y que el festival cultural se acercaba—ella era la que organizaba el orden de los eventos que se iban a hacer, necesitaba más tiempo del que tenía, pero siendo la perfeccionista que ella era, no le ponía cuidado al tiempo y más a lo que ella podía hacer empujándose a sí misma hasta llegar a su límite, tal vez incluso pasándolo si podía.

Su perfeccionismo y su temperamento era lo que le atraía a él, bueno, eso y también estaba el hecho de que era una belleza total a cualquiera que fuese a verla.

En su opinión, una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela.

Claro, eso era un secreto. ¿Quién diría que al chico malo de la escuela le gustaba la chica buena?

En el estatus social de una escuela canadiense, los estereotipos y sus actitudes eran todo, por lo cual, el jugar Romeo y Julieta dentro de la pirámide social era algo que solo se veía en películas.

¿Eres de los delincuentes? Tienes que ir por una delincuente, o una gótica o que se yo, alguien oscuro y contra las reglas.

¿Eres una estirada buena chica que es miembro del concejo estudiantil? Vete con uno de los tuyos; presidentes estudiantiles, estudiosos, los ken a tamaño y tiempo real, un músico que es bueno en sus notas o algo así.

Pero nunca metas a los dos juntos. O si no—el horror.

Esto obviamente pasa a menudo, el nerd se quiere ir con la chica de barrio, la loca quiere irse con el rey de los glotones.

Pero se tiene que mantener en secreto o las torturas de quienes se fijan no te dejaran en paz.

Ahora si eres un buen mentiroso, esto pudiera no pasarte. Estarías libre de sospechas, y tus ojos aún podrían darse el placer de verla, tus oídos el entretenimiento de oírla, tus labios la agridulce tentación de besarla.

Pero nada más.

Y eso, eso era lo que él era.

El más grande mentiroso de la escuela. El que se las da de no estar interesado en nadie, cuando sus ojos tratan de no desviarse a la pequeña morena entregando panfletos para su campaña presidencial, el que dice que solo va a clases para joder al profesor, mientras que la verdad va hacia su deseo de estar más cerca de ella.

Su corazón parecía odiarlo, no obedeciendo sus deseos de dejarlo ir, de que le dejara de importar. Pero no podía, quería besar a la chica, quería abrazarla y tenerla ahí.

Sus ojos la siguieron mientras se paraba de su puesto, casi gritando, mirando hacia el reloj—el profesor estaba a media clase de tardanza, y ella, furiosa, decidió salir del salón fastidiada.

Sus labios dibujaron una de esas sonrisas que él tenía cuando se daba cuenta de algo que nadie notaba.

Bueno, la pequeña princesa sí que se estaba rebelando—¿y saliendo de clase sin un pase?

Entonces le golpeo.

Él podía hacer que se acercasen—por lo menos el poco que ella fuera a dejarle.

Sus técnicas de seducción no eran del todo desconocidas, y por lo que él podía ver, la princesa parecía ser una gran mentirosa también.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, esta era su oportunidad de intentarlo.

Ver como los deseos de la morena ganaban sobre sus morales también sería un bono.

Con la decisión tomada, este se paró discretamente de su puesto, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta en la que ella había salido.

Y, con una sonrisa en sus labios, caminó por el pasillo que él sabía que ella había tomado.

Todo el tiempo pensando cuan divertido iba a ser corromper a la niña buena, Courtney Mann.

**00oo00**

_¡Ahí esta! Ah…¿que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_R&R_

_**Att: DuduandNana-DuNa**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Hello folks! _

_Jaja, mi ingles…_

_Perdón por la tardanza, la verdad es que tenía ya este capítulo hace como tres semanas…soy muy perezosa entonces, creo que esa es mi conclusión._

_Ah, por cierto, una de las personas que comentó en esta historia me hizo darme cuenta de cómo describí a LeShawna no fue de la mejor manera, ya que podría traer malentendidos, así que decidí tomar su concejo y cambiar 'chica callejera' por 'chica de barrio'. Creo que ya estará cambiado para cuando ponga este capítulo. ¡Gracias CarmillaD!_

_Gracias a: __CandyBlock987__, __Crazy'Guuadii - A.S__,__MIREYA DXC__,__nikitah-tamoh-diic-c-1__, __CarmillaD, madeleineXFIC, JazzmyA-sss y LindaesmiVoz__ ¡__por darme esos comentarios tan bonitos!_

_¡Y todos ustedes que leen este fic!_

**OOooOO**

**El secreto del más mentiroso**

**Capítulo 2**

Todo era cuestión de ser silencioso, de caminar rápido, de manera casual, fumando un cigarrillo tal vez, tomar rutas que los profesores no utilizaran, y, claro está, saber a dónde ir.

Estos eran sus pequeños concejos para quien quisiera escapar de clases…o en su caso, 'perder' clases, mientras seguía a alguien, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Claro está que el pequeño detalle de hacia donde quería ir estaba en duda, pensó este al encontrarse parado enfrente de dos pasillos, uno que seguía derecho y dirigía hacia el salón de los profesores y la biblioteca, el otro se desviaba hacia la izquierda y seguía el camino hacia los baños y vestidores.

No malentiendan, esto _es_ una decisión difícil, la morena podía parecer predecible, pero hasta ella tenía sus momentos.

Considerando como era la castaña, lo más lógico para ella seria seguir hacia el salón de profesores, reportar la tardanza del profesor de biología y luego caminar tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca para organizar algún horario o estudiar lo que el profesor no llego a enseñar.

Pero ella no es tonta, ella siempre piensa dos veces.

Lo cual nos dirige a los beneficios de la segunda opción, no solo evitaría que le cuestionaran porque salió tan temprano de clase, si no que podría aprovechar sus momentos en los vestidores y baños para tomar notas sobre qué tipo de limpieza faltaba y podía ofrecer para el colegio, o algo así. ¿Qué? La muy estirada tenía una mente así como la de una rectora de colegio en mitad de sus sesentas.

Muy probablemente debió haber considerado el que la presidenta decidiese ir a su casillero, pero tomando en cuenta cuantos libros tenía en su maleta, y cuan tonta podía llegar a ser cuando enfadada, no tuvo ningún problema en descartar la posibilidad.

No es como si ella hubiese caminado en la dirección de su casillero de igual manera.

Entonces decidió ir a los vestidores…La mejor opción para alguien que no quiere problemas ¿No? Y la mejor opción para una estirada.

Y, haciendo honor a su personalidad, ahí estaba la morocha.

Se dio cuenta al ver que el pequeño objeto de su afección entraba rápida y silenciosamente dentro de los vestidores de chicas.

El solo verla lo dejaba expectante, quería hablarle, quería entrar…solo tenía que ser discreto, como todo buen actor, como todo chico malo.

Casi no se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de los vestidores de chicas, estaba muy ansioso para hacerlo—pero él tenía un buen control sobre sí mismo, o así lo esperaba.

Y así lo tenía.

Sus dedos le ayudaron en ello, recordándole mediante el frio de la manija de la puerta, que esta lo enviaría hacia el vestidor de las _chicas._

Y bueno, él era violento, desagradable, grosero y todas esas pendejadas que necesitaba tener todo chico malo—pero también apreciaba sus partes íntimas donde estaban (Allí abajo y nada mas), y el tener la moral de no pegarle a una chica no significaba que una chica no le podía pegar a él, en especial si la chica dentro tenía una ilimitada fuerza bruta.

Bueno, no es como si ella estuviese cambiándose, y las clases no terminaban sino hasta que pasaran unos veinte minutos así que quien quiera que esté en deportes aun no tenía que entrar a los vestidores.

Si se paraba en el ángulo y posición correcta, podía llegar a salir ileso del vestidor antes de que la campana sonara.

Y entonces, con el valor que había forjado junto a sus pensamientos positivos, empujó la puerta, tan sigilosamente como podía y se obligó a sí mismo a entrar con paso concreto y orgulloso a los vestidores.

Al entrar a los vestidores de hombres, usualmente lo primero que viene a saludar tus sentidos es el sudoroso olor de las toallas y camisetas mojadas que los del equipo de futbol americano, soccer y baloncesto usaron durante su práctica, y lo primero que ves es el hermoso escenario de los pequeños casilleros rojos situados contra la pared opuesta de la puerta, con calcetines sudorosos colgando de ellos, y las bancas de madera clara cubiertas de sudaderas y maletas deportivas medio llenas tiradas por ahí. Todo el desorden usualmente dirigía un camino hacia las duchas las cuales eran…poco describibles por falta de mejor descripción.

Si los vestidores de hombres eran difíciles de describir por sus horrores, entonces los vestidores de chicas eran más que describibles…eran _limpios_.

En serio, parecían sacados de la foto que siempre muestran en el folleto del colegio…aunque claro está que la foto no pudo ser de los vestidores de hombres así que muy probablemente fue sacada un día cualquiera en la limpieza que son los vestidores que acabó de entrar.

Olor neutro, tal vez un olor bastante escondido, un olor artificial, ese de la crema que parece agua…ah, antibacterial. Los casilleros no tenían nada encima ni colgando, las bancas no eran un puesto para uniformes sucios y de hecho ¡se podía ver un piso cuando se miraba hacia abajo!

Duncan subió la mirada, viendo con impresión cuan diferente las mujeres podían ser de los hombres.

Y entonces la vio a ella, sentada en una de las bancas que se hallaban en medio de los vistieres, al parecer escribiendo algo, su espalda dirigida hacia él.

Era gracioso, así siempre se veía mucho más bonita; tranquila y concentrada. Ella siempre parecía furiosa, seria, o irritada, cosas así. Y eso la hacía atractiva ante sus ojos, pero la Courtney que él veía cada clase, cada práctica de música, y ahora…ella se veía mucho más normal.

Claro, si no fuese porque ella no es normal todo el tiempo, entonces tal vez ni estaría mirando su forma sentada desde la puerta de los vestidores de chicas.

Duncan dio un paso, dos pasos; los dos silenciosos y largos. Se encontraba cerca de la puerta, y cerca de ella; podía escapar cuando fuera necesario.

Ya estando seguro de que su vida no estuviese en peligro, el delincuente se recostó en el bloque de casilleros que estaba contra una de las paredes a los costados, y aclaro su garganta ruidosamente, dando a conocer su presencia.

La morena volteo; su cara torciéndose de una expresión calma a irritada.

Ah, ahí estaba la Courtney que le atraía tanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ella preguntó sospechosamente.

-Siguiéndote, ¿y tú?

Está bien, no era la mejor respuesta, pero él decidió que sus cartas tenían que ser jugadas por el efecto sorpresa.

Y sorpresa le dio. Pero Courtney era rápida al esconder ese tipo de comentarios inesperados. Ella los recibía a menudo de parte del delincuente después de todo.

-Eres un pervertido- Ella insultó finalmente.

-¿Por ti? Siempre

-Y un cerdo además. Que haces aquí Duncan, ¿Buscando ropa para chicas?- Ella preguntó -Te puedo prestar el uniforme de porrista…no tengo nada en contra de los travestis, así que si quieres uno…

-No gracias, prefiero pantalones en vez de faldas, y algo me dice que tú también. ¿Te sientes muy marimacha últimamente princesa?

-Que grosero, con razón ni tienes novia- Ella le hecho una mala mirada y se paró, una libreta en una mano, y en la otra su bolso- para tu información yo encuentro a los pantalones más útiles que las faldas. ¿Uso más importante? Tratar de no atraer alimañas llevadas por hormonas adolecentes como tú.

-¿Y cuánto te ha servido eso cariño?- Este pregunto con una risa burlona, extendiendo sus brazos a cada lado mientras sus dedos señalaban su cuerpo- Aquí me tienes.

-…Eres insufrible

-Las chicas me aman por ello.

-¿Por eso estas lo suficientemente desesperado para entrar a los vestidores de chicas?

-Ya te dije que te estoy siguiendo; te vi escapar de Biologia…Y yo que pensaba que eras una estudiante modelo.

-Pues ese profesor no es un maestro modelo, de hecho, yo ya estaba pensando en ir al salón de maestros para reclamar.

-¿Sin Pase?

-…Cállate Duncan.

-Dime Amor, por favor.

La morena gruño un insulto inentendible y decidió no responderle a su comentario mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la puerta, sin embargo, el delincuente se paró justo en frente de ella, bloqueando su paso.

-¿Disculpa?- Ella le preguntó, mirándole con cara irritada, casi acusándolo de ser un estúpido por bloquear su camino.

-Perdona princesa, pero conociéndote, te vas a escapar a cualquier lado que no sea el salón de profesores

-¿Desde cuándo te importa a dónde voy?

-No me importa. Solo pensaba en cuan divertido seria ver tu cara cuando te dieran tu primera detención.

-¿En serio? Entonces supongo que eres un idiota. No creo que mi cara valdría la pena para mandarte a ti a una detención. Y créeme, mientras yo solo estaría una tarde después de clase tu estarías por un largo mes. Todas las tardes. Tú fuiste el que entro a los vestidores del sexo opuesto.

-Sabes Princesa, alguna vez deberías relajarte y dejar de ser tan estirada.

-¿Estirada yo? ¡Soy la persona más relajada que conozco!

-Y yo que pensaba que tenías una vida social activa.

-Púdrete en la detención Duncan

-Sobreviviré. ¿Tú lo harías?

-Oh, yo puedo hacer muchas cosas.

Duncan sonrió a su manera engreída, dándose cuenta cuan cerca sus rostros se habían puesto mientras discutían. Su sonrisa se volvió incluso más grande cuando vio que la cara de la morena se ponía de un color rosa; por lo visto, ella también se había dado cuenta.

Y lo que le hizo sentirse incluso más arrogante de lo ya era fue que de alguna manera, habían caminado lejos de la puerta que conducía al pasillo, dejando a Courtney atrapada entre la esquina de un bloque de casilleros y la pared, justo donde él se había parado unos minutos antes.

Sus ojos azules encontraron las oscuras irises de la morena, y su sonrisa se fue por un instante. Los ojos de la chica reflejaban casi las mismas emociones que él sabía se encontraban también en sus propios ojos.

Emociones que decían cuan atraída ella realmente estaba hacia él, solo que unos cuantos niveles más bajos de lo que él sentía por ella. Emociones que él estaba seguro que gritaban dentro de esa linda cabeza, cuanto querían salir a mostrarse. Emociones que él sabía estaban oscurecidas por inseguridad.

¿Inseguridad? Oh no, él no quería eso de ella.

Duncan alzó su mano lentamente hacia la curva de la espalda de la morocha, y se acercó un tanto más a su rostro, sintiendo como el aire que ella exhalaba acariciaba sus mejillas, su nariz, y sus labios.

Estaban tan cerca.

Y ella no podía moverse.

No es como si quisiera, Duncan pensó dejando que sus labios se acercaran más a los de ella.

-Duncan…-Pudo escuchar a la morena decir débilmente bajo un respiro contenido, casi temblando.

Ya casi, solo estaban a centímetros…a milímetros…

La campana de cambio de clases sonó, y con ella se oyeron las risas y conversaciones de los estudiantes que salían al pasillo…incluyendo los que estaban en deportes.

Y como si estuviera despertándose de un sueño, la morena parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras sacudía la cabeza, y confundida miro al delincuente. Después de eso solo lo empujó, recogiendo sus cosas que en algún punto de su discusión (Si es que apunto de besarse se considerase una discusión) se habían caído, y disculpándose por algo que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro que era, corrió hacia la puerta y salió de los vestidores, dejando a un decepcionado Duncan parado solo en la habitación que por mala suerte, se había olvidado era un vestidor para chicas.

Ya se podrían imaginar que pasó cuando ellas llegaron, sudorosas, mojadas, y cansadas de una clase de deportes.

Courtney estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que lo suspenderían todas las tardes por un mes.

**ooOOoo**

_Wow, ese estuvo más largo, y supongo que más entretenido. ¡Vamos! ¡No me pueden decir que esa última escena no les gustó!_

_Por Favor díganme si hay algo malo en la forma que escribí algo…u otra cosa. No sean tímidos._

_Soy abierta a críticas, te hacen mejor. Y yo naturalmente quiero ser mejor._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_R&R_

_**Att: DuNa**_


End file.
